


Handle My Weapon

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Prompt: "I'm flirting with you..."





	Handle My Weapon

Only a short while ago you thought all guns were basically the same. Just aim and shoot. Oh how wrong you were.

If you were going to be a part of Overwatch you’d need a weapon. But it was hard to choose one out of over fifty types in front of you. Just when you thought you were getting use to one the next was completely different. Your shoulder and wrist ached from the kickback of certain guns and you were pretty sure that you were going to have a black eye from your mishandling of one particular weapon. You had planned lying and simply telling others you had got it in combat, but you knew that your cover was already blown as you heard boots entering the shooting range. With the jingle that followed each step you didn’t even need to turn to know who it was. Who else wears bloody spurs?

“Howdy dalin’! You know you’re actually meant to hit the target, right?” he greeted, coming to a stop behind you. From the heat radiating off of him, you knew that he was barely an inch away.

“Howdy to you too,” you replied, “And I’m working on it.” Though you were happy he decided to pay a visit, you couldn’t hide the fatigue in your voice. You took another shot and again missed the damn target.

“You’ve been at this a while, don’cha think it’s time to call it ‘er quits for today?”

“You’re right. One more and I am done,” you sighed, placing the gun on the table beside you and reaching for the next. Your fingers had barely brushed it when your hand was suddenly snatched in his. You spun your head to shoot him a confused look and were met with that damned smirk that never failed to make you melt. If only he knew how you felt. You prayed your blush wouldn’t give it away.

“I got just the one for you to test,” he explained. In a heartbeat he pulled out his peacekeeper, twirled it, and presented it to you. You hesitantly slipped your fingers from his hand. The air was freezing in comparison to the warmth of his human hand. You took the peacekeeper and tore your eyes away from his chocolate ones to examine it.

“I can’t use this, I’ll shatter my wrist!” you protested.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, I won’t let anything bad happen,” he assured you, turning you to face the target properly. His hands slid down your arm to wrap around your hands and raise the revolver. You took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. And for the first time in ages, you finally hit the target. You beamed as McCree let out a low whistle.

“Well would ya look at that? You can handle my weapon any time, darl’.”

“Thanks but no thanks,” you replied, “The kickback is a little much. So far I’m really liking that one with- Hey! What’s so funny?”

“I…I didn’t mean the gun. I was… I’m flirting with you.”


End file.
